Nursing
by Bluhx2
Summary: He was just a nurse, really. He wanted a job that paid cash, he got it. He didn't expect monsters to appear randomly. He didn't want to die... but at the same time, what else is there to do when you're trapped on a rock and a hard place?


_A/Ns at the bottom of the chapter_

* * *

 _Matthew Morgan owns Blood Is Mine_

 _I own nothing except my own characters…_

* * *

It was just like any other day in the middle tier hospital, as far as Kurt was aware of, albeit with a few weird things that happened, but otherwise, just like any other day.

In hindsight, he should have seen the signs and tried to bail out of the hospital as soon as he could. If he had taken the signs to heart, he might have not been stuck inside the hospital right now, hiding from the flesh monstrosities that seem to be finding him _everywhere._

Instead, he could have been outside of the hospital… free of worries, only watching the news with slight worry for the employees inside the hospital that was contaminated with meat monsters.

But like most of the people, he had not seen it coming.

It should have been pretty obvious, Kurt realized. The first sign was that the Bio Printer started acting up. It started to print things that shouldn't have been made… _malfunctions,_ as the higher ups called it, started to appear when someone tried to print something. Malfunctions, like severed hands with eyes, eyes that pop when you hold them… massive amounts of flesh that just utterly ate through their bio paste reserve.

Now, the hospital was old, but it was _still_ middle tier. The bio printer _shouldn't_ have been this bad—shouldn't have gotten _that_ bad. Perhaps he wasn't at fault here. Everyone believed that the problem was that the bio printer was old and left it at that. Kurt should have known there was a problem—he was smarter than this. Smarter than a lot of people. He should have seen the sign of a supposedly decent bio printer and left for home.

The second sign was the blonde nurse coming back. As a fellow nurse, Kurt was a little relieved that the theory of someone hunting down nurses was immediately debunked, but the fact that she came back after a month of being missing… well, that should have set off alarms in his head. The fact that he couldn't read her mind when he tried to reach out—well, that should have been the _third_ sign.

He was, after all, a mutant. No one needed to know, no one will _ever_ know, since telepathy is on the lower spectrum of being obvious. He'd used his power liberally to get into jobs. He was from the lower tiers, but he made it into the middle tiers with liberal use of his powers. Only a few mutants could ever call that their achievement—and even the ones that barely got noticed have a hard time to climb out the lower tiers.

Maybe it was because of that achievement that he became complacent—saying that it was only because he was out of practice in using telepathy that he couldn't read the nurse's mind. He thought it was because she was unconscious and in a hospital bed that he couldn't _read_ her mind. He should have known, really—telepathy wasn't something you practiced. You could read their minds whether they liked it or not—even when they are asleep, there's always a few thoughts lurking on the surface. There was something _wrong_ with that nurse, he just couldn't place it.

The fourth sign was when people started to go missing. It was only a few people at first. Security guards, other nurses, some doctors. Not anyone that was considered important, really. No one suspected murder, since there were no bodies left to see. People assumed they just bailed out of the hospital—but suspicion was starting to grow in Kurt's mind, but by then, it was too late.

So he was here right now, hidden inside a cabinet with some fresh linen, hoping to avoid the monster outside the patient's room. The patient that was staying here was long gone—something tore out his stomach and left his entrails on the floor, and Kurt was _not_ hoping to find out whatever it was that killed the man.

He held his breath as he heard thumps on the outside. He could hear thoughts running across its head. _Smell. Food._ It was a small victory for Kurt—but he relished in it. He discovered a single thing about the monsters—and that's that they rely on smell, like any other hunter animal. The heavy footsteps were outside the cabinet now, and I wait with bated breath as it lingered there.

There was a growl outside and some chomping noises. _Food. Body._ The heavy footsteps came awfully close to him, and Kurt almost died from a heart attack as he tried to steady his breathing. He could hear dragging noises, and he closed his eyes and silently prayed to whatever god would listen that the flesh abomination not find him.

It didn't. The heavy footsteps thumped away to God knows where, and Kurt heaved a sigh of relief. He waited a few more minutes before he carefully pushed open the cabinet's door, rolling out of the small cabinet since he was folded up inside. When he stood up, he saw the patient's bed, now empty and covered with blood. He murmured a small apology on using the body as a distraction and looked around the room.

There wasn't much, really. No bathroom, nothing to use to fight these things. He didn't want to leave the room empty handed other than his bloody white nurse uniform, but he had to make do. The lights outside of the room were flickering, casting weird shadows on the walls around him. Kurt almost jumped when the light in the patient room he was in flickered. He took a deep breath and looked outside.

It was bloody. It was the same bloody hallway that he saw when running towards the patient's room, the same blood hallway he saw when trying to cope with what happened to the hospital and to his friends.

Eaten, killed, stabbed by boney monsters. Hell if he knows, all he cares about is getting the hell out of this hellhole.

He grimaced as he left the patient's room, the smell of blood and dead bodies pervaded the air and making him annoyed. He carefully stepped away from a dead body, warily watching it and honestly expecting it to come alive any second.

It didn't.

He didn't relax, though. He has to find the exit—he's on the second floor, and the exit was in the ground floor. He might need to—

A flesh wall.

Literally.

It was a wall of flesh, filled with organs and eyes. He grimaced as he slowly backed away from the living, breathing wall. The eyes trailed him as he slowly backed away to the counter that he hadn't noticed. The lights behind him had fully shut off, making him doubt his continued safety if he went that way.

 _The elevators._ He cursed. Those were at the dark part of the corridor, and he couldn't risk himself in that. He could hear the thoughts of another flesh monster in there. _Food._ Typical.

He glanced behind him, seeing the organ wall towering over him, from the ceiling to the floor.

He had… no escape.

So when the situation finally caught up to him, when it finally dawned on him how utterly _fucked_ he was…

He sat down beside the desk, crying as he finally realized. People have died. He couldn't escape. There's nowhere to run. Blood is everywhere, bodies strewn all over. He was defeated, he couldn't take it anymore. He could _hear_ them. The thoughts of the people still alive in the hospital, suddenly being cut off as a monster ate or killed them.

He didn't notice the flesh monster in the darkness.

 **You have died.**

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **I was bored and had more time than most people so I wrote this awfully short one shot. I honestly wanted to make someone awfully powerful like a telekinetic, but then I remembered that I have another OP story in my account and I didn't need any more.**_

 _ **This hits around 1k words and I'm fine with it, since it's basically just a bystander that dies.**_

 _ **Mostly just a tribute for Morgenstern since I like his webcomic, Blood Is Mine, you should check it out at comicfury.**_

 _ **Aaand I think that's it. This is just a one shot… prolly.**_


End file.
